


The Right to Our Existence

by thesaturnyear



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaturnyear/pseuds/thesaturnyear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a lot of feelings about little queer Angie Martinelli reading Radclyffe Hall's "The Well of Loneliness." This happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right to Our Existence

Angie first found the book when she was 15 and searching for answers on the shelves of the big library on 42nd Street. When she finally got her own copy, an already-worn paperback she swiped from a cart outside a used bookstore, she hid it under her mattress so her Ma wouldn’t find it.

Now she keeps it on a shelf in her room at the Griffith, but no one is ever in there long enough to notice it. Except Peggy. They’re both a bit tipsy from the schnapps and Angie excuses herself to the bathroom. When she comes back, Peggy is standing in front of her shelf, running her fingers delicately over the spines of the books. She pulls out the battered volume and Angie sucks in a breath.

"I’ve never read this one," Peggy says conversationally. "Is it good?"

Angie swallows. “Um, yea. Kind of sad, but…” She lets her sentence trail off, unsure what else to say. 

"Might I borrow it?" Peggy asks, eyes shining in the dim light.

"Uh… sure." 

Later, as Peggy stands to leave, she tucks the book into her hand and holds it close to her chest.

"Thank you," she says, "for the schnapps and the company. And the book." 

"Any time, English," Angie replies, rising to see her out. 

"I’ll return it soon," Peggy adds. "I can tell it’s a favorite of yours."

Before she has a chance to respond Peggy is gone from the room, and Angie is left feeling like a little piece of her heart went with her, tucked up in the pages of the book. 

+++++

A week later, Angie is just changing out of her uniform when there’s a knock at her door. She hurriedly pulls her nightgown over her head and throws on her dressing gown. When she finally gets to the door and yanks it open, Peggy is already back in front of her own room, hand on the doorknob.

“Hey, English!” Angie says loudly, and Peggy startles. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya.”  
Peggy lets out a little chuckle and turns back toward Angie’s room; she stops when she sees Angie, standing there in bare feet, holding her dressing gown around herself. 

“Were you about to turn in? It’s only eight o’clock, Grandma,” Peggy teases.

“Very funny, Pegs,” Angie teases back. “Come on in, I was just gettin’ comfy. Worked a double today and couldn’t get outta that stinkin’ uniform fast enough.”

Angie steps back into the room, tying her dressing gown around her waist and gathering up her clothes from where she dropped them on the bed. She throws them unceremoniously into her closet, then turns around to see Peggy standing in the middle of the room with the door still open behind her. 

“I really just stopped by to return your book,” Peggy says, clearing her throat and bringing the worn copy of The Well of Loneliness into view. Angie’s heart does a little flip flop in her chest. 

“Oh, thanks!” she says, wincing at the artificially high, bright tone of her voice. Her heart’s pounding but she tries to sound casual. “Did ya like it?” 

Peggy takes a step forward, holding out the thick paperback, and Angie reaches for it. Her fingers close around it, then Peggy’s hand is over hers and she’s looking into Angie’s eyes. 

“I’ve never read anything like it,” she says. “Truly.”

A lump forms in Angie’s throat and hot tears threaten behind her eyes. She pulls her hand out from under Peggy’s and turns away, pushing the book roughly onto the shelf.

Peggy doesn’t say anything and all of Angie’s nerves bubble over.

“Listen, Pegs,” she starts, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she can stop them. “I know what it seems like-”

“Angie.” Peggy interrupts her, walking to the door and closing it with a soft click.

Angie’s legs feel like jelly as she watches Peggy cross the room again until they’re standing face to face. Then she takes both of Angie’s hands in hers, running her thumbs once across the knuckles and squeezing gently.

“You don’t have to explain your taste in books to me,” Peggy says, eyes trained on Angie’s. “I quite enjoyed it, and I understand. More than you realize.” She doesn’t break eye contact and Angie feels like her heart might explode right out of her chest.

“I thought you lost your fella in the war,” she says quietly.

“I did, yes,” Peggy replies. A shadow of sadness passes across her face and Angie instantly regrets mentioning him. 

“But I also had a, shall we say, “bosom friend” at school.” Peggy's lips curl up into a smirk that Angie wants nothing more than to kiss off her face.

“Well… she sure got some bang for her buck.” Angie glances down at Peggy’s quite sizeable assets and both of them dissolve into laughter. 

“Angela Martinelli, as I live and breathe!” Peggy exclaims when she catches her breath.

“What!?” Angie protests. “You set yourself up for that one.” 

“That I did,” Peggy agrees, putting her hand on Angie’s waist and pulling her in closer. “But seeing your cheeky smile was worth it.”

“Cheeky!?” Angie huffs, and Peggy lets out a breathy laugh. “I’ll show you-”

Before she can get the last word out, Peggy’s lips are on hers. They’re soft and warm and so right that Angie’s legs turn to jelly again and she wraps her arms around Peggy’s waist to hold herself up. They part for a moment to take a breath and Angie seizes the opportunity.

“-cheeky,” she finishes, and feels Peggy’s lips smile against her own.


End file.
